Here's to us
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica moves back to NYC. She doesn't expect to run into her ex
1. The sub shop

**Ok I think my writers block is gone. I am back to writing. Sorry I was gone for so long.**

After being gone from the city, I forgot how busy this place is. There are so many people, a lot of traffic and long lines everywhere you go. But if I remember correctly, this place has the best subs in a 5 mile radius. I hear a familiar laugh and turn around. By the window and see him sitting there. Not even a few feet from where I am standing. I don't know why I didn't notice him when I walked in the sandwich shop.

"Chandler?"

He puts his drink down and looks up at me. A smile spreading across his lips. He stands up from his seat and stands next to me. "Oh my gosh Mon. How long has it been?"

I quickly count the years in my head. I can't believe it's been that long. "11 years." Even as I say it out loud, it doesn't feel like it has been that long. It almost doesn't seem possible.

He looks just as shocked as me that is has been so long. "Are you back for good?"

I slip my phone in my purse that is on my shoulder. "Yes, I just got back last night. The job that I had was losing money. I got a great job offer here so I took it. I'm glad to be back."

I feel his hand touch my arm. "It's great seeing you. Can we please catch up some time when you are free? I run my own advertising company so I make my own hours."

"Impressive." I smile. I always knew he would be doing this. It's what he loved back when we were in college. "I am actually free tonight. Do you want to come over to my apartment? I planned on ordering Chinese tonight."

He smiles and nods at me. "I would love that."

I feel his hand on my arm again. "It was great seeing you again."

"You too."

I hand him my card from my catering company on it. "Text me later and I will text you my address."

He slightly smiles. "I will. I have to go but I'll see you tonight." After giving me a hug, he grabs his stuff and walks out of the door.

I grab my lunch and find a spot to sit near a window. I love this seat. I can see the park and pond from here. I can see the gentle breeze in the trees. Then I remember how Chandler and I used to go here. It was like our little spot.

 _I love fall days like today. I love how the leaves change colors to red and orange. I move closer to Chandler and feel his arms hold me closer. I raise my head to look into his eyes._

" _You said you had news. What is it?" He asks me._

" _You know how we are graduating next week?"_

 _He nods his head._

" _Well, I got a job offer."_

 _He smiles and kisses me. "Oh honey, that is so great. See I told you something would come up. Where is it at?"_

 _I have been dreading this part. I have been dreading telling him what I am about to tell him. It is not easy. "Florida. The job is in Florida."_

 _He just looks at me with a shocked look on his face. It's like he doesn't know whether to be happy or mad at me. I don't blame him. We have been together for almost 3 years and had plans to marry at some point once we both got good jobs and steady incomes._

 _I rub his arm. "I'm sorry Chandler. It's a really good job. But if you don't want me to take it. Then I won't."_

 _He softly kisses me then he rests his forehead against mine. "Take it."_

 _Now it's my turn to look shocked. "What." I sit up._

 _He takes my hands into his own. "Take it. It is a great opportunity for you Monica. You should take the job."_

 _I could tell it wasn't easy for him to say._

" _When do you leave?" He asks me._

" _2 weeks."_

 _He nods and takes me back into his arms. "Then we should spend as much time together as possible."_

 _I agree._

I snap out of it and wipe my eyes with my napkin. I would never have thought that memory would still make me tear up after all these years. I'm just glad that he is still willing to talk to me after I broke his heart.

"Here is to hoping tonight goes well." I whisper to myself as I let out a deep breath.


	2. Lasagna

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

Wow I can't believe that I saw Monica today. Monica Gellar. I honestly never thought I would see that woman again. I wanted to but she had a new life for herself. Although I wanted her to myself.

Thinking back to how I was in college, I have no idea why she put up with me. Why she loved me. In college, I told way too many jokes. I tell a lot of jokes now as well but at least they aren't lame like they used to be. I was a complete nerd. A nerd who was with an amazing girl for 3 years.

After finding an outfit to wear, I put it on and glance over myself in the mirror that is in the bathroom. Checking the time, I realize it is time to head over to Monica's. She lives in the suburbs. In a nice house, I am sure. I get into my car and head over.

I turn on the street of her neighborhood. These houses seem nice. Really nice. Finally, I get to the 5th house. Which is hers. I pull into the driveway behind her black Lexus.

I ring the doorbell and she opens the door with a smile on her face. I smile back.

She opens the screen door and lets me in.

I slip my hands in my pockets and glance around the living room. Everything is red, black and ride. Very elegant. Very clean and of course, very Monica.

"Nice house."

She smiles at me. "Thank you. Make yourself comfortable. Dinner is almost ready."

"What are you making?" I ask as I sit down.

"Lasagna, salad and breadsticks."

I smile to myself as she walks into the kitchen. She must remember too or she wouldn't have made it.

 _Every class had a test today. All I want to do is go into my room and go to sleep. Yeah, sounds good to me._

 _I put the key in and open the door. I jump back slightly and smile._

" _Mon, what are you doing here?" I walk over to her and greet her with a kiss._

" _Ross told me you had a rough day. So I thought I would surprise you with dinner. If you're up to it."_

 _I look down to the floor. I see blankets, a few pillows from my bed, to go boxes and a Redbox movie._

 _I hold her hands and kiss her again. "I'm always up for time with my girl."_

 _Still holding my hand, she leads me over to the spot on the floor. I open my to go box and see lasagna, salad and breadsticks. Smells amazing._

 _She kisses my cheek and opens her box which is the same meal. Glad you like it._

 _She looks over at me and sees me looking at her. "Everything ok?"_

 _I rub her cheek, not taking my eyes off of her for a second. "Yes. I love you Monica."_

 _I could see the happiness in her eyes as she said it back to me._

 _It was the first time that I told her that and I have never regretted it._

I am snapped out of my thoughts when a younger version of Monica walks into the house with a basketball in her hands.

She never mentioned she had a daughter. I assumed she was single. It doesn't look like a man lives here. Then again, I could be wrong.

At the same time, Monica walked back into the living room to greet her daughter. With her hands on her daughter's shoulders, they both walked over to me.

"Chandler I would like you to meet Dakota."

I stood up and shook the young girl's hand. "Hi nice to meet you Dakota."

"Ok honey, dinner is ready. Go wash your hands and put your ball away."

Dakota shook her head. "Ok mommy."

"How old is she?" I asked following Monica into the kitchen.

"12."

My eyes grew wide for a moment. Dakota is 12 and I last saw Monica in May when we graduated high school.

"When is her birthday?"

"February 8th."

Oh my gosh that is 9 months after I had seen Monica last. Surely she wouldn't have had my baby and never told me about it. That isn't something Monica would do. And I know for a fact that she wouldn't have cheated on me either. "Monica….be honest with me. Who is Dakota's father?"

She doesn't say anything.

I look around the corner to make sure Dakota isn't coming. Then I walk back over to Monica.

"Please answer me."

She sighs and finally looks into my eyes.

"You. It's you."

I figured I was the father because of her birthday and age. Hearing Monica say it though, makes it all too real. I have missed out on 12 years of this girl's life. 12 years that I could have known and loved her. And spoiled her.

"Chandler please say something.

I guess I was silent for longer than I thought.

I clear my throat. "I uh I need some air.

I walk out of her front door. I hear her calling out to me but I don't turn around.

I need time to process this. I need time to try and not be mad at Monica.


	3. Why

**Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of them**

It has been about a week since I have last spoken to Chandler. He just came back into my life and I blew it. I feel awful. I wanted to reach out and call him but I think it wouldn't help things. I know he'll talk to me when he's ready. I have to be patient but it's hard. I didn't do this to hurt him. I would never do that. I just want him to know that.

Since Dakota is at a sleepover tonight so I have the house to myself. I ordered Chinese which is on the way and found a movie to watch on TV. I get all curled up under the blanket when the doorbell rings. Must be the food. I open the door and to my surprise, Chandler is standing on the other side of it. I am so happy and relieved to see him. I know he's mad at me but at least he's ready to talk to me about it.

"Mind if I come in?" He finally asks me.

I nod and move to the side, allowing him to come inside. He walks over to where the couch and chair are but he doesn't sit. I want to just start explaining but I don't know where to start.

He looks away from the floor and over at me. "Why?"

He does deserve to know.

I sigh. I don't like hearing the hurt in his voice. I haven't heard that since the day I left for Florida. It hurt to hear that just as much then as it does now. He may not believe it but I do care about him.

I walk over to the couch and sit down. "Chandler, I wanted to tell you the moment that I found out I was pregnant with you. I did really. I remember right before I left you told me that you had gotten the job of your dreams right here in New York City. You were so happy about it. Even when I called you from Florida, you would tell me how happy you were there. I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks after we chose to take a break from talking to each other. I knew that if I had told you about her, you would have dropped everything to come to Florida.

He nods, the hurt visible in his face. I don't like being the one to cause this. "You are absolutely right Monica. I would have. I could've came to Florida, found a job and I would have taken care of you. Then when Dakota was born, I would have taken care of both of you. Now its 12 years later and look at how much I have missed out on already."

He has a point. He really does. "I know and I wish I could go back in time to fix this but I can't. What I can do, is let you be a part of her life now. I can even show you video's I recorded of her growing up. I have a lot of pictures you can look at too."

For the first time tonight, a small smile comes across his lips and I feel a little relieved. "I would like that." Then just like that, the smile is gone again. "Being this angry at you is the last thing that I wanted. It will take a little time for me to get over it. Although, even though I don't like your decision, I do understand why you did it."

Now it's my turn to smile. "Thank you. I think it would have been better if I wasn't 22. Young and not thinking clearly at all."

He laughs slightly. "That's true."

I go over to my bookshelf and pull out three photo albums. "These are a few albums of Dakota when she was really little. Birth to her 4th birthday.

He rubbed his hand over the top album. "Thank you. I should get going."

Dakota is a great kid and Chandler is a great guy. No matter how mad at me he is, he will still want to be with her. He will do all the things with her that dads do with their daughters.

He left without saying another word. He still seemed distant but who could blame him? Even though, he isn't pleased with me, we are headed in the right direction at least.


	4. One on one

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I hadn't updated. I had no idea what to write. So thank you Mondlerfan101 for helping me out with an idea**

After a couple of weeks of looking at pictures, watching videos and talking with Monica, it is really helping me with forgiving her. I haven't forgave her fully, but I am getting there. I have even had her share her pregnancy with me. I really wanted to know how it was for her. I just wish I could have been a part of it. I have also been able to spend time with Dakota who I love dearly already. I didn't know that I could love someone so much. She may look a lot like Monica but this kid reminds me of myself in so many ways. She's sweet and compassionate like Monica is. But she also loves telling jokes like me. She's also great with numbers like I am too. She loves making me people laugh. She's great.

I hear my phone ring but I can't find it. I pull up a couple of couch coushins and find it laying there. Seeing that it's Monica, I answer it.

"Chandler I really need a favor." She sounds like she's in a hurry.

"Sure, what is it?" Even though I am still upset with her, for some reason I want to help her in any way I can. I just can't help myself.

"I have to go to work and Nancy who normally watches Dakota is sick so she can't do it. I called Rachel and even Ross. They can't do it either. Can you watch her for me please?"

"Of course. I will be right there. And Mon? I am her dad. You don't have to ask me to watch her. I will come and take care of her though while you are working."

"Thank you Chandler."

I can tell that she's smiling on the other end.

I go over to Monica's and see her frantically getting her stuff together to walk out of the door.

"You have my number if you need anything. If you don't feel like making dinner, there are pizza coupons in the third drawer from the dishwasher."

I put my hands on her shoulders, hoping she'll stop talking. "Mon relax. This isn't my first time with Dakota."

I feel her relax beneath my fingertips. This all feels so normal. She gives me a small smile, says bye and heads out of the door.

I used to be good at getting her to calm down. Really good.

 _Monica hands me her paper that has a 'C' on it. It isn't a bad grade. It is still passing._

" _Chandler, this is bad. I always get 'A's on my papers. Sometimes even 'B's but never a C. How did I get a C?" She asks as she paces back and forth in front of my bed._

 _I fully sit up and set the paper on my nightstand. "Relax baby, it's not a bad grade. It's even a high C." She still doesn't seem convinced. I scoot down the bed where I can reach her. I take her hand and gently rub my fingertips up her arm a little. I gently pull her onto the bed. I see a small smile form on her lips so I keep going._

 _I cup her face in my hands. I feel her soft skin and it makes me melt. Gosh this woman is beautiful._

 _I feel her arms go around me and our lips come together instantly. As we kiss, I lean back on my bed, feeling her fully relax by this point. Soft moans coming from her lips lets me know that I am doing something right in getting her to relax_

 _She rolls off of me, pulling me on her instead. With my body pressed to hers, I can feel her heart beating faster._

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Dakota saying my name. She doesn't call me dad yet and I am ok with that. It will take both of us some time to get used to that. I am not going to rush her into anything.

"What's up baby?" I have been calling her that lately. She doesn't seem to mind it. She actually smiles when I say it.

"Mom tells me that you used to be pretty good at basketball and that you and Uncle Ross and your friend Joey, used to play together. So I was thinking that you and I could play a little one on one if you're interested."

"Sure." I take the ball from her and run out of the front door to where the basketball hoop is.

We play for a few hours before we both collapse into the grass, both of us out of breath.

"Who won?" She asks me.

I shrug and let out a little laugh. "I have no idea."

We didn't keep score. We just had fun.

I slowly get up from the ground. I reach out to help Dakota up who gladly takes my hand.

"How about some pizza? You hungry?"

She nods and follows me into the house.

After dinner we start playing Mario Kart on the Wii. We aren't keeping track but I am sure she is winning more than I am.

I hit pause and we both turn around when we hear the front door close.

"Hi mom." Dakota gets up and gives her mom a hug who is now standing in the living room.

Monica kisses Dakota's forehead. "Did you two have fun?"

She nods happily.

Monica smiles at our daughter in return. "I'm glad. Now go get ready for bed. It's a school night."

Dakota gives me and hug then does what Monica tells her and I turn the Wii off.

"Thanks again." Monica tells me.

"It was no problem. Her and I have a blast." I give Monica a kiss on the cheek before heading home.

And then I see it. I see the look on Monica's face. A look I have seen before. A look that tells me that she loves me.


	5. Snow

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **Also, Happy Labor Day everyone.**

"What's dad doing?" I hear Dakota ask me.

I stop loading the dishwasher and turn my head to the window where she is looking out. She recently started calling him dad. His face lights up every time he hears it. I think it's incredibly sweet. I have always wanted my children to have a relationship with their dad, the way that Dakota and Chandler do. It's the sweetest thing ever.

"I don't know honey. I'll go see." I put on my coat and go out. The snow is falling, leaving a thin coat of snow on the ground. I should have put my boots on instead of wearing my slippers out here. "Everything ok Chandler?"

He closes the hood of his car and rubs his hands together. "Well, my car isn't starting."

I look up at the sky, seeing the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. It is such a beautiful and clear night tonight. "It's almost 8, just stay here tonight and you can work on the car in the morning."

He smiles at me and leans against his car. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" He seems surprised that I asked him to stay here tonight.

I rub my arms in attempt to get warm. "It's no problem at all. Besides, Dakota would love having you hear overnight."

He pulls his keys from his pocket, locking his car as he winks at me. "Thank you Mon. I'd love to stay."

Chandler follows me inside and I finish loading the dishwasher. I like having Chandler around. It reminds me of when we were in college and spent every moment together that we could. It makes me miss him.

"Where's Dakota?" I ask when I go out into the living room.

"What is with our daughter? It's only almost 9 and she insisted on going to bed because it's a school night. Don't tell me our kid is miss goody like you."

Knowing that he's teasing, I laugh and roll my eyes at him. "She's a good girl."

He smiles and nods his head. "That she is."

He pats the couch next to him for me to sit down and I do. We talk about our daughter and for some reason I am suddenly lost in his eyes. Before I could get up to prevent something from happening, his fingers gently come up and touch my cheek so delicately and I melt.

I know I should stop him but I don't. I should but I don't want to. I very much like what he is doing right now.

Before I know it, he's leaning closer to me and I am doing the same. Our lips meet each other's His hands are on my hips and mine rest on his shoulders. I lean back against the couch, my legs are on his lap and I can feel his body resting against mine.

We continue to kiss for several minutes. Soft moans escaping our mouths.

My hands move up and play with the nape of his neck.

We break away but are still looking into one another's eyes, my body still tingling from his kiss, from his touch. It amazes me that he still has the same effect on me that he had all those years ago.

We don't say anything, he simply just leans in, kissing me again.

I open my legs a tad bit, letting him rest comfortably against me.

He kisses from my lips to my neck, gently biting me. I just close my eyes, letting it happen.

He pulls back a little, looking at me like he's looking for approval to continue what we're doing.

"Don't stop." I whisper.

"What about Dakota?" He whispers back.

Chandler has a point. I don't want to get her hopes up that we're together and that is exactly what she would think if she were to walk down here right now.

I take his hand, stand up and lead him up stairs and into my bedroom.

Once we are in there, his hands are around me as he kisses me again. He uses his foot to shut my door. I reach behind him, searching for the lock to lock the door.

He smiles against my lips and brings me to my bed. He lays me down and gently lays on me.

Our breathing becomes harder as we kiss more and more.

I lay awake in bed later that night wide awake. I can't believe that I am in Chandler's arms. We are both naked and spooning. I feel his breath against my neck as he sleeps.

Even though it was the best sex that I have had in a long time, I still can't help but wonder if this was a mistake.

I guess for now I will enjoy the moment and sleep in this wonderful man's arms.

 **I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Remember, I am always open to suggestions that you may have.**


	6. don't say no

**Thank you for your reviews**

When I wake up, I forget where I am for a moment. Then I smile when I realize that I am still with Monica. When she told me that I could stay tonight, I assumed that I would be on the couch or in her spare bedroom. I had no idea that I would be waking up with her in my arms. Her back is facing me, her head resting peacefully on my arm. I have both of my arms wrapped around her. I don't want to get up. I want to just lay here all day with her. I just don't know if she feels the same way.

I feel her begin to stir. Our night coming to an end. I wish it wasn't. It was one of the best nights that I have had in a long time. I have never had sex with someone as amazing as her. I kiss the back of her head, needing to be close to her for just a moment longer.

I loosen my arms as she moves to her back, our eyes meeting. I can always get lost in her eyes. Those blue eyes of hers have always been so beautiful to me. Gosh this woman is amazing. Perfectly amazing. My feelings for her clearly have not changed.

"Morning." I tell her just above a whisper against her ear.

"Good morning." She tells me as she stretches and moves over to the other side of the bed.

She sits up, making the sheet come around her naked body. "Look about last night-"

I stop her mid-sentence. "I don't know what last night was for you but last night was one of the best nights that I have had in a while." I sit up, holding her face. "Don't let this just be a one-time thing Monica. You were the love of my life in college and after you left, I was heartbroken. If you'll have me, I want to give 'us' another chance again…..please?"

She looks at me like she's debating on whether to say yes or not. She puts her hands over mine, rubbing them gently.

"At least promise me that you will think about it." I tell her in fear that she will flat out say no.

Asking her out the first time was so much harder than now.

 _I leave my dorm just as I do every morning at 8 for class. And just like every morning there is Monica sitting outside of the library going over the notes from the textbook again before going to class._

 _I think she is beautiful. I met her once or twice and she seems like a girl I would like. In fact, I catch myself thinking about her a lot._

" _Mind if I sit here?" I ask when I get up to her._

 _She puts her paper in her book and closes it. "Go ahead."_

 _I sit next her and smile gently. Suddenly I am nervous. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to….uh if you would maybe like to-"_

 _She puts her hand on my shoulder. Clearly I am more nervous than I thought. "Are you asking me out Chandler?"_

 _I nod, unable to speak._

 _She smiles, letting out a soft giggle. "I would love to go out with you."_

" _Really? You would?"_

 _She nods her head. "Here." She jots down her phone number and hands it to me. "Call me sometime."_

 _And I watch her walk away to class._

I am brought out of thinking when Monica touches my leg gently. "Chandler."

I shake my head. "Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

She stands up from the bed, the sheet still firmly around her small body. "Are you sure, us dating is such a good idea?"

My mouth drops open. How could she say that? How could she think that? "What? Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "What if we date and then break up again? What about Dakota? We have her to think about too?"

I sigh and walk over to her. First I rub her arms then hold her soft hands. "We only broke up the first time because you had an amazing job offer in Florida. Now if you have a job offer, there is nothing stopping me from quitting my job and coming with you."

She smiles at me, a little bit of tears in her eyes now. "You would do that?"

I nod and kiss the tops of her hands. "I would. I can't predict the future but I don't see us breaking up again. If you agree to go out with me, you're stuck with me babe." I say with a wink.

Still smiling, she kisses my cheek. "If we were to do this again, could we take things slow?"

"Monica Geller, I will do anything that you want me to do." I promise her.

She bites her bottom lip. "And we would need to keep it a secret from Dakota at first."

I nod. "I agree."

She bites her bottom lip, smiling at me this time. Besides Dakota, she has the best smile in the world. "Yes." She tells me. Her arms wrap around me.

And my arms immediately go around her as well. I kiss her temple. "Mm I love you so much Monica." As soon as it leaves my mouth I realize that I probably shouldn't have said it, no matter how true it is.

Then to my surprise she says- "I love you too Chandler."

She pulls her head back a little and kisses me. One arm is still around her and the other rest on the back of her head as I kiss her back.

She pulls back again, her finger softly touching my lips. "I only want to keep it a secret for a little while. I just need to make sure this is going to work before telling her. I don't want to hurt Dakota."

I kiss her finger. "Of course, I understand." I press my forehead against hers. "I can't believe this is really happening."

If possible, now her smile seems bigger. "Me either."

I kiss her again before pulling away. "I should get out of your room before Dakota wakes up."

She looks disappointed. "Yeah you should." She touches my back. "I'll be down soon."

I wink at her and close the door behind me on my way out.

I can't help but smile on the way down the stairs.


	7. Dakota's day

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **This chapter is a little different…I hope you like it**

Having my dad around, has been amazing. I just wish he had been in my life this whole time. It would have been nice having him growing up. My mom has always been amazing and I have never went without anything. It's just that in only three months of having my dad around, I am already such a daddy's girl. He and my mom are truly my best friends in the world. I don't know what I would do without either one of them.

"Have a good day sweet pea." My dad tells me when he drops me off at school. My mom always takes me but lately, my dad has been. He asked my mom if he could and of course she said it was no problem.

I get out of the car and zip up my jacket. "Bye dad." It still a little weird calling him that. It is just something I will have to get used to.

He smiles at me. "See you later kiddo."

"Bye." I shut the car door and begin walking to my first class of the day. Today is the last day before Christmas break. Next week is Christmas. My dad is spending Christmas with us. My dad's parents were going to come but they both are so busy that I will see them after Christmas. I am ok with that though.

My dad is constantly at my house these days. He and I have been spending a lot of quality time together. My friends think that it's weird that he's always there and he isn't even dating my mom. I don't see anything wrong with it though.

"Are your parents together yet?"

I look up from my lunch and see my friend Grace looking at me. She asks this question a lot.

I shake my head. "No, they aren't. "

She sits next to me. "Don't you want them together though? Don't you want them to get married? Don't you want a baby sibling?"

I shrug. "Yeah it would be nice but just because they get together doesn't mean that it will work out. I know that it's a fact that a lot of marriages in America end in divorce. I don't want that for them. And as for the whole sibling thing? I am not so sure my mom will want to do that again."

"What do you mean about the sibling thing?"

I sigh. I have never told anyone this. Grace and I have been friends for a long time though. Best friends to be exact. "I was 5 when my mom got pregnant again. She was dating this guy named Richard. They were together for almost a year when she got pregnant. They found out they were having a boy and they were both thrilled. I remember that I was too. I wanted to be a big sister so bad at that age. Anyway, Richard had to go away to Maryland on a business trip when my mom was 8 months pregnant. One night while he was gone, I was spending the night with my grandparents. They wanted to give my mom a break and a night to herself to just relax."

I take a drink of my juice and then continue.

"Right before bed I discovered that I forgot my blanket at home. I had to have it to go to bed at night. So my grandma called my mom and asked if she could come over and get it. My mom said she would just bring it over so she could say good night to me. So my mom brought me the blanket and tucked me in for bed. Apparently on the way home after that, she was in a car accident. Some guy hit the passenger side of her car. My mom went straight to the hospital and while she was getting checked out, her water broke and she instantly started having contractions. There was no stopping it and they said she would have to have the baby. So she had him but he didn't make it. He was too premature they said. He only weighed 3lbs 1oz. After that, Richard blamed himself for not being there and my mom blamed herself. They both tried to comfort each other but they both just blamed themselves. They ended up arguing so much that they figured splitting up would be the best option for them."

I feel Grace's hand on my back. "I am so sorry Dakota."

I smile. "Thanks Grace."

I spend my day thinking about that story. I don't remember everything but I know what I have heard my mom tell people. I do remember though, how sad my mom was after that. She tried to hide it from me the best she could. I could tell though. It still hurts to remember her being so sad all the time like that.

And I don't think my dad knows about it. I wonder if she plans on telling him or not.

I car pool with Grace sometimes. Today is one of those days. Her mom told my mom that she would bring me home.

I smile when we pull into my driveway.

My dad's trick is there. I knew he was coming over today like he does every day but I wasn't expecting him until dinner time.

I tell Grace's mom 'thank you' and then get out of the backseat of her car.

I go to open the front door and see that it's locked. Which is weird. My mom always has the front door unlocked when Grace's mom brings me home. I pull the key out of backpack and unlock the door.

This is weird. Usually my mom meets me at the door, asking me how my day was and finding out what I want for an after school snack before dinner.

I go to my room and put my backpack up. I still don't see my mom or my dad.

After I put it up, I decide to see if they are in the kitchen.

When I walk into the kitchen, my jaw drops open. "Eww never mind, I don't want to eat anymore. I'm not hungry."

I run back into my room and shut the door. That was gross. My mom was on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around my dad, their arms wrapped around each other and they were fiercely making out. It was like teenagers going at it. There is an image I won't be able to get out of my head anytime soon.

I shudder and grab my library book to read.


	8. Finding out

**Thank you for reviewing**

Normally Monica and I keep a better eye on the time. We have been making out a lot lately but always stop before Dakota's bus comes. We really didn't want our daughter to find out this way. We had planned on doing it soon. We wanted to take her out to a nice dinner – her favorite restaurant actually. That's where we would tell her.

We haven't discussed when we were going to do it though. If it was up to me, it would have been before Christmas next week.

"Oh boy I'll go talk to her." Monica tells me as she fixes her shirt that I messed up in the making out process.

I put my hand on her back. "You stay. I got it." Monica has done all the talking to, taking care of stuff with Dakota. I want a turn.

I go up the stairs and to Dakota's room which is the first door when you get up there. I knock once and she tells me to come in. She won't look at me though. I sit on the edge of her bed and she puts her book down.

"Are you and my mom together?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Monica walk into the room. I look up at Monica and she nods, giving me approval to go ahead and tell Dakota.

"Well honey, we are yes. We have been for two months now." I know that I am relieved that Dakota knows now. I know Monica is as well. It was beginning to get hard to hide this from her. When I am with her, I want to touch her, I want to be near her. In fact, I crave her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dakota looks hurt that we didn't tell her. I don't like seeing my daughter that way.

Monica takes a seat next to me on Dakota's bed and she gently rubs our daughters arm. "We were going to tell you baby. We both agreed that we wanted to make sure that this was going to work between us before we made told anyone about it.

"Do you think it's going to work? Are you guys going to stay together?"

I look at Monica and wink at her before looking back at Dakota. "I think so."

Monica smiles at me. "So do I." She stands up and gives Dakota a kiss on the cheek. "Want a snack Kota?"

She nods, looking much happier than she did when I first came into her room.

Monica leaves the room to go get Dakota a snack. Before I leave, Dakota's phone lights up when a text message comes through. I didn't mean to read what it had said. I just happened to look down.

 _Dakota, I can't stop thinking about what you told me, your mom losing the baby._

I instantly look up at Dakota. "What is your friend talking about?"

Her eyes grow wide when she looks at her phone, realizing what her friend had said. "Um—"

"Dakota." She looks like she has no idea what to say. My head is spinning with questions. Monica never told me she lost a baby. Was it mine? I don't know if this happened while we were together or not. Surely, she wouldn't have kept two pregnancies from me.

"It happened after you weren't together. I was only 5."

I swallow hard. I can't believe this happened to her. "Come down in a few minutes for your snack."

I leave her room and go to where Monica is in the kitchen. She is humming away as she fixes a snack. She's so cute when she does that. I just love her.

I walk over to her and touch her back. "Can we talk?"

Her happy demeanor changes. She suddenly looks concerned. "Uh ok. Is everything alright?"

I take a deep breath. "I know about the baby you lost." I tell her softly.

"How?"

"I accidently saw a text on Dakota's phone." I touch her cheek when she looks down. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. Talk to me." Even though it was 7 years ago, I am sure this is still painful for her.

I listen to her as she tells me. She tells me about her ex Richard, about the baby and about how she lost the baby. It made my heart break for her. No one should go through this. And certainly not Monica. I haven't seen her be a mother for a long time but this little bit of time is certainly amazing.

I kiss the side of her head. "I really am sorry."

She rubs my arms. "Honey, you have no reason to be sorry. This wasn't your fault."

I shrug. "I know but I also know how painful that was for you."

She raises slightly on her tip toes and gives me a kiss. "You're amazing I hope you know."

I smile and kiss her again. "I try."

We wrap our arms around each other, our lips meeting once more.

We break apart but are still holding on to each other when we hear Dakota's boots on the kitchen floor.

"Can you maybe not make out near the food?"

I can't help but laugh. She is certainly my kid. "We'll try our best." I tell her, still laughing.

She shudders and grabs her snack before going back to her room.

I love that kid. And her mom.

Yeah it seems like I am hooked once again.

This time though, I am not going anywhere.


	9. Date night

**Thank you for reviewing**

Christmas day went better than I thought. We opened presents here at home, skyped with Chandler's parents so they could meet Dakota. Then we went over to my parents for Christmas dinner. Ross and Rachel were also there. We learned that they are having their first baby in May.

I hold Dakota's face. "I love you and we shouldn't be gone too long."

Dakota smiles at me. Goodness she has her father's smile. "Relax mom. It's not like I will be here all alone. Dad's friend Joey is here."

I kiss her forehead. "If you need me you call me."

She laughs. "Go have fun mom."

I nod, she's right. I have met Joey a few times and he seems nice. Chandler wouldn't have suggested that he look after Dakota if he couldn't trust him. And Chandler is Dakota's father, I trust that man completely.

I kiss Dakota's forehead once more. She kisses my cheek and backs up. "I am going to go do my homework."

"Ok honey." She's certainly my kid- doing homework on a Friday night. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

There is a knock on the door and I open it, knowing that it's my date arriving right on time.

"For you." He tells me, handing me my favorite flowers.

I take them, taking in their smell. "Thank you." I put them in some water and leave them on the kitchen counter.

He puts his hand on the small of my back leading me out of the front door and to his car that is parked in the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I ask him when we are both seated in his car. He told me he wanted to take me out but he wouldn't tell me where. He likes surprising me on dates which I think is the sweetest thing.

He looks over at me and smiles. "You'll see when we get there honey. For now, just enjoy the car ride."

I sigh, I know that there is no talking him into telling me. I love being in the know though. But on the other hand, what he is doing is sweet.

As he drives, he reaches over and puts his hand on my thigh. I don't know why I am so nervous about tonight. It isn't like I haven't been out on a date with him before now. This should feel normal.

I remember our first date together. I think on that night, Chandler was just as nervous as I was. It was adorable.

 _After changing my outfit for what seemed like a hundred times, I finally chose the right one. I a pink dress that was knee height and black high heels. I curled my hair on the ends and put on pink ear rings._

 _Chandler knocked on my dorm door. He handed my flowers and we went on our way._

 _He held my hand as we walked to his car but I could feel him slightly shake with nerves._

 _We drove into the country side until we arrived to a pond area._

 _Ok, I think I am over dressed for this._

 _He opened my door for me. He opened up the trunk of his car and pulled out a basket and a blanket._

 _He led me under a tree where the pond was. There were a few ducks sitting in the water and some flowers were surrounding the pond._

 _The sun was just starting to set. It was beautiful. The sky was painted with orange, purple and pink._

 _He laid out the blanket and we both set down on it._

 _He pulled out all this food and sparkling juice for us to drink._

 _We ate and talked. Before we knew it, hours had passed. The sun had set a while ago, leaving us with the night stars to look at._

 _Neither one of us wanted the night to end._

"Monica?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Our first date?" He smiles.

I smile back, blushing a little. It was perfect for the both of us.

"I never told you this, but I knew that I loved you from our first date."

Ok, my heart just melted and I feel butterflies in my stomach. If it is at all possible, I may have just fallen more in love with this incredible man of mine. "You did?"

He nods as he pulls into a parking spot. He shifts in his seat so he can look at me. He holds my face and kisses me softly. "I did and I have loved you ever since."

I kiss him again, deeper this time. "I love you so much Chandler."

He kisses me again and rubs his nose against mine. "I love you too." He whispers and I can feel his minty breath against my lips.

We walk into a restaurant where they have roof top dinners and we did it again.

We lost track of time. As I look around, I see that almost all the tables are cleared out by now. They are probably going to close soon.

"I had a great time tonight." I tell him.

He takes my hand and places a few kisses on it. "I did too sweetie."

We start walking back to his car with his arm around me when suddenly he stops on the sidewalk and turns to look at me.

"Monica, I don't want to go back to my apartment tonight."

Truthfully, I don't want him to either. "Ok then stay over tonight."

I go to start walking to his car again but he stops me.

"No, I mean I never want to go back. I normally spend just about every night at your house. You and Dakota are my world and I don't like being away from you. You Monica, are the love of my life and I thank God every day that you wanted to try us being together again. And I am so happy that I can be in Dakota's life now. I didn't know I could love someone so much as I love our daughter. Don't worry, you come in pretty close He smiles at me and I laugh a little despite the little bit of tears that are now falling from my face. "I don't want to wake up alone anymore for the rest of my life." He takes my hands into his, smiling at me. "Monica Geller, will you marry me?"


	10. Forgiveness

**Thank you for reviewing**

No she said no. she really told me no.

I have always thought about proposing to Monica one day. It would be simple. I would ask her in a wonderful way, she would say yes, we would get married about a year later, we would live in a house together and have kids. At least 3 or 4 of them.

I know Monica loves me. That's not the reason she isn't ready to marry me. She said she isn't ready because we just got back together only 3 months ago. She wants more time. She said we are different people than we were in college and she's right, we are different. It doesn't mean that I love her any less though. I love her very much.

She wants us to get to know each other again. I am willing to do that. I love her enough to do that.

I just wish she had said yes.

I can't help but think that she is giving us a second thought. Like maybe she isn't so sure that we should be a couple. She has called me multiple times since she told me no 4 days ago, but I just can't bring myself to answer the phone. I know it was a coward thing for me to do but I can't handle being rejected again by her. Joey keeps telling me that she won't break up with me. Maybe he is right, but I am too scared to find out.

Gosh I am such a coward.

She already hurt me once when she moved to Florida and we had to break up. I am scared to lose her again.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I take my walk in the park. I take it from my pocket and see that it is Dakota sending me a Facebook message.

Dakota: Hey daddy, I miss you when can I see you again?

I sigh, I want to see her too. I have seen her a few times when I have picked her up from school on the days that I do. But when I would drop her off at home, I wouldn't get out of the car so I wouldn't have to face Monica.

Not yet at least.

Chandler: I'll come get you baby. We can have dinner. Ok?

Dakota: J Ok daddy, see you soon.

I close my messenger app and put my phone back in my pocket. I head over to my car and to my surprise, I see Rachel getting out of her car.

"Joey told me you'd be here." She told me.

She never comes to see me. "What is going on?"

She folds her arms and leans against her car. I know from experience, when a woman folds her arms, it is never a good thing.

"You really don't know?"

I shake my head.

"It's Monica."

I should have known. "Is she ok?"

"No you idiot she is miserable. She hasn't seen or talked to you in 4 days now. She loves you. Just because she wants to wait to marry you, doesn't change how she feels about you. She is at her house worried about you and worried about your relationship together. Now, if you want to keep Monica in your life, then I suggest that you get in your car and go over to her house right now. You guys really need to talk things out. Make sure you're on the same page about everything." She gets in her car and drives off.

She's right. I do need to talk to Monica. I didn't mean for her to be all upset. I didn't meant to cause her any unhappiness or grief of any kind.

I get into my car and about 20 minutes later, I pull into Monica's driveway. As I get out of my car, I see the front door open and out comes Monica.

She looks tired and she looks like she's been crying.

I shouldn't be the one that is causing this. I should be the one that makes everything all better.

"Hey you." I tell her softly. "I'm sorry."

She walks a little closer, her arms crossed. "Do you want to break up?"

"No of course not." I run my hands over my hair. "That is not the reason why I haven't been around. I love you Monica. I know I didn't deal with it in the best way but I got scared. I got scared of losing you. I got scared of losing Dakota. I just got scared and I didn't know what to do or how to act." I walk closer to her and rub her arms. She didn't pull away from me. This is a good sign. "I shouldn't have done that and I am truly sorry. I will wait for you to be ready before we get married. I promise."

All of a sudden, I see tears fill her eyes. She hits my arm. It hurts but I deserved it. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Chandler. If this is going to work then we need to be honest with each other. We need to talk things out. Not hide from each other. Ok?"

I nod. "Ok." Taking a chance, I lean in and kiss her cheek. "We ok now?"

She takes a deep breath. It sounds like she is relieved that we are still a couple. "Yes we are ok but I mean it. Honesty."

I nod, smiling that she didn't make me leave or break things off with me because I screwed up big time. "I completely agree Mon."

She smiles. It feels good to see that smile again. "Ok now take our daughter out to dinner. "She's waiting for you."

I nudge her. "Want to come?"

She shakes her head. "You guys go."

"Ok." I really want her to come. But if she wants time alone then I need to give it to her. It's the least that I could do with the way I have been acting.

She went inside and seconds later, out comes Dakota who looks thrilled about her and I going out to dinner together.

I need to be more careful and not mess up this great thing I have.


	11. The letter

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **And thank you Mondlerfan101 for helping me out with an idea. I was so stuck.**

It took about a month for Chandler and I to get passed the awkwardness from when Chandler proposed to me. It was incredibly sweet that he did that but I did the right thing, didn't I? It was too soon. Yes, we were together in the past but now, we have so much to learn about each other. So much.

Now with Dakota's birthday next week, I am trying to get my house in order. Chandler says it already looks great but it's not up to my standards. It's not 'Monica' clean at the moment because I have been working so much lately.

This was harder than I thought it would be but I told Chandler to stay at his apartment today. I have too much cleaning to do. Let's face it, if he were here with me right now, I wouldn't be cleaning. I would get lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his, and we would be making out right now. Although, that sounds so much fun, I need to be cleaning today. I vacuumed the down stairs. Then I bring the vacuum upstairs and start on Dakota's room.

I turn the vacuum on when suddenly it stops. It just turns off.

"I just bought you." I mumble to myself as I try to see if there is anything obviously wrong with it.

I try turning it on again and nothing – weird. I started walking back to where I had plugged it in. Maybe that outlet is bad. If it is, Chandler can look at it for me.

I get to where I had plugged it in and I jumped in surprise.

"Chandler, you scared me." Even though I have seen this man a thousand times before, I can feel my heart racing and I have butterflies in my stomach. He still does that to me and I love it.

He grins at me. "I just missed you. That's all."

"I missed-"I look at his hand and see a letter in it. A letter that looks like it's partly opened. Addressed to Chandler from me. "What's that?"

He looks at the letter then back at me again. "This is a letter that you wrote me after we graduated college. We were already broken up at this point and I couldn't bare to be hurt anymore. I was already so upset that we had to end things between us. So I never opened it. It's been in a shoe box with every letter you ever wrote to me.

I didn't know he kept all my letters. I take a step towards him and touch his arm. "I was hurting too. I loved you so much and I didn't want to break up with you. It was just something that I had to do. But this letter wasn't bad. I wasn't breaking your heart more. I promise." I gesture to the letter. "Go ahead and open it."

He slowly starts to open it. I can tell how nervous he is about it.

 _Chandler,_

 _I miss you so much. I still can't believe I am in Florida. It is a different world than New York City. I wish you were here to share this experience with me._

 _You know, I have thought a million times about quitting this job and coming back to you. Coming back and being with you for years to come. I know you wouldn't let me do that._

Chandler stops reading for a moment and smiles at me. "You had a point, I wouldn't have let you give up an amazing job for me."

 _I hope you're doing ok. I am sorry that I haven't called you lately. I dropped my phone on the concrete and the screen shattered. As soon as they fix it or replace it, I will be calling you."_

"That's why you didn't call?"

I nod and he continues.

 _Anyway Chandler, I love you. I hope you know that. This was probably the hardest thing that I have ever done. Leaving you._

 _Love always,_

 _Mon._

I always signed my letters 'Mon." He always called me that. It was rarely Monica unless we were arguing or having a serious conversation about something.

Chandler takes me by the hip and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Mon."

I smile and kiss him again. "I love you too." I mumble against his lips as we continue to kiss.

"I need to finish cleaning." I tell him when we pull away.

But he kisses me instead.

"Mmhmm." He says.

And of course, we are still kissing.

Why is kissing him so hard to stop?


	12. Our night

**Thank you for reviewing**

This may be the first time since we started dating that Monica and I are actually alone. I love having my daughter around but this is nice. Dakota went to her friend's house for the night. Her best friend that she has known for years. Monica sure has done a great job with her. She's an amazing girl. A perfect mixture of our good qualities. Now I am here spending the night with Monica and the two of us are completely alone. I love

The blankets are pulled back on her bed. I am in nothing but my jeans as I wait for her to come out of the bathroom. I look at the door, anxiously waiting for her to emerge at any moment. One minute we were making out on her bed, next thing I know, she's pulling away from me- telling me that she will be back in a minute. She said she wanted to freshen up real quick. Personally, I think she looked incredible. She had on a little black dress that she wore for our dinner date. And her perfume- captivating.

Finally, after what seems like forever, the bathroom door opens. A new perfume smell fills the room. Seconds later, Monica appears in the door way and my heart is suddenly beating out of my chest. How did I get so lucky as to have not one but two chances with this amazing woman?

"Oh my." I breathe.

Panty hose, black high heels and a black teddy. And of course, her hair still looks perfect as it has all night long.

She smiles back at me, looking proud of her self. "You like?"

I nod my head, suddenly unable to find the words to speak. I think she looks beautiful no matter what, but this, this is amazing.

She walks over to me, and my hands find her hips. She eases on the bed, sitting down and facing me. Her hands find my chest then they slide down my arms.

"Thank you for dinner." She whispers.

"My pleasure." I tell her as my lips find her neck and place little bites there. I keep going when I hear a moan escape her mouth. I move her hair out of my way and move to the other side of her neck. I do the same thing there. I move to the front of her neck and up to her lips. While kissing her, I slowly lay her down and lean over her while kissing her.

I leave her lips for a moment as I kiss down the front of her body. By the way her body reacts to me doing this, I know she likes it.

When our clothes come off, and I have sex with her, it is so sweet and amazing. Just the way she likes it. She's always been that way.

I remember the first time we slept together. We had been going out for 9 months. Monica was a virgin and wasn't ready. So I patiently waited for her to be ready. It happened on Valentine's Day out of all days. After our date, we went back to her dorm to watch a movie since Rachel would be gone for the weekend at her grandma's house. We were cuddled up on her bed. We kissed a little like we always do. This time though, things were heating up very fast. Before moving forward though, I was a gentleman and asked her if she was sure that she was ready. She said yes.

Being in bed with Monica right here, right now reminds me of that night all those years ago.

Monica kisses my jaw and looks at me sweetly.

"What is it babe?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I like you being here." She tells me.

"I like being here too." I kiss the top of her head. And if it is possible, I cuddle up closer to her.

We are silent for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's company. Hearing the crickets outside. The only light we have is the moon shinning in the blinds.

"Can I ask you something?"

I shift my body so I can look directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "You can always ask me anything baby."

She plays with my fingers as she talks. "Do you want more kids?"

"Where is this coming from?"

She sighs. "Please just answer the question.

I rub my hand up and down her back slowly. "Yeah I've told you that I want 3 or 4. Remember?"

She nods but looks sad. I lift her chin so she looks at me again. "What's going on? Where is this coming from Mon?"

"I want more kids believe me I do." I see a tear leave her eye and I wipe it away. "I just..I … what if I were to get pregnant again and lose another baby? What if I lost your baby? I can't do that again and I can't lose you again."

I take her in my arms and hold her. "First of all, you won't lose our baby and second of all, I won't let you get away so easy ever again. There is no way."

She giggles a little. Suddenly she pulls away from me. "I am in no way trying to pressure you or anything into more kids."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "I know Mon." I bring her back into my arms and hold her close.

Truthfully though, it is something I have been thinking about a lot lately. More kids with her. But we aren't even married or engaged. We aren't even living together yet. So I couldn't possibly ask her for another baby under those circumstances. I just need to be patient and wait for the perfect time. For now, I will just hold her in my arms and enjoy being near her.


	13. Moving forward

**Thank you for reviewing**

 **Sorry I haven't posted this week. I got a second job at the school I work at and I have been too tired when I get home. It's just going to take some getting used to.**

Feeling a little cold, I pull the blanket tighter around me. I roll over and notice Chandler isn't lying beside me. I look over at the clock and see that it is almost 8 in the morning. It's been amazing having Chandler here all the time. Dakota does too. She's amazingly close with her dad. Just a few days ago he asked me if I wanted to live with him. Then he spent the next couple of days moving his stuff in with the help of his friend Joey and my brother Ross.

Reluctantly I get up. I don't want to go to work on a Sunday but I need to. While I am looking through the closet for something to wear, I feel Chandler's arms wrap around my torso and his chin rest on my shoulder after he kisses my cheek.

"I thought we could lay around for a while together today."

I sigh into him. "I wish we could honey, I really do. I have to go to work though." I turn around in his arms, looking into his eyes. "I will make it up to you tonight. Ok?"

He nods, not looking satisfied at the moment. "I suppose so."

I smile and kiss the corner of his lips. "Have fun with Kota today." Dakota loves going to the zoo. I usually take her quite a bit on the weekends but since I have been working a lot lately, Chandler offered to take her instead.

He smiles and winks at me. "I always have fun with that girl. She is my world." When he tells me things like this, it makes me want to have another one with him that much more. And the best part will be that this time, he will be here through everything. The morning sickness, the Dr. appointments, feeling the baby kick and most importantly, the delivery room.

I can't wait.

When I arrive at work, I see someone standing outside of the door. There is almost always waiting outside of the door waiting for the doors to open in the morning. When I get closer, I gasp when he turns around and I see who it is. This can't be happening, can it?

"What are you doing here?"

He just shrugs but smiles. "I wanted to see you." His smile never leaves his face as he looks at me.

I shake my head. "No Richard, you and I broke up. Remember? You can't just show up at my job claiming that you wanted to see me."

"I thought we could work things out. I miss you. I miss Dakota."

Is this really happening right now? "No Richard. I am with someone else." I try walking past him to get into the building but he doesn't let me.

"Who are you with?"

I sigh. "Not that it is any of your business but remember how I told you about Dakota's dad, Chandler? I am with him. We're living together."

He scoffs.

I glare at him. "Why are you here in New York anyway?"

"To see you Monica. I want to be with you. I want us to grow old together. I want to try and have another sweet little baby with you. I am still in love with you."

I feel nothing for this man in front of me. "No we can't do that. We tried being together and it didn't work out."

"Mon you forgot your-"

I turn around and smile when I see Chandler standing there, holding out my lunch for today that I left on the kitchen counter. My, this man is perfect. He hands it to me and gives me a kiss.

"Who is this?" He asks, his hand on the middle of my back.

I take a deep breath. I don't know how Chandler will react. "This is Richard."

He looks surprised for a moment. "Richard as in the Richard you told me about?"

I nod. "That is the one."

He nods slowly like he is trying to process this. He looks back at me. "I thought he lived in Florida."

"I came here, hoping to get Monica back. I didn't know she was with you." Richard says.

"I am Ricard. I am sorry but I am." I tell him gently. I don't want to be with him but I also don't want to hurt him either.

As Richard walks away from us, I feel Chandler tighten his arm around me. "He is still in love with you."

I nod. "He is." I face him and put my hands on his chest. "Don't let him get to you. He and I are over. I am with you and I love you like crazy. You make me far happier than he ever did."

Suddenly that cute smile is back. "Really?"

I giggle. "Yes, really." I lean up a little and kiss him. "I love you Chandler."

He presses his forehead against mine. "I love you too Monica Geller."


	14. I love you

**Thank you all for reviewing**

10 months. It's hard to believe that Monica and I have been together for almost a year. Every day I am incredibly grateful that she wanted to be with me again. This time we're not going to break up again if I can help it.

I look up from my phone when Dakota bounces into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy."

I smile at her. I swear she looks more and more like Monica every day. "Hey baby."

She grabs a Yoo-hoo from the fridge and sits across from me at the table. "So are you taking mom out?"

I nod. "I am."

Her eyes light up like its Christmas. "Where are you taking her?"

I smile and shake my head. "I am not telling you kiddo." My daughter is a blabber mouth. Big time. She would tell her mom word for word if I told her about this date. Only because she would be excited about it. She loves it when the two of us go out alone. I think she wants us together as much as we do.

She frowns, gets up from the table and comes over to me, sitting on my lap. "But I promise that I won't say a word to mom if you tell me."

I laugh. "No way Kota. You will hear everything when we come home."

She sighs. "If you say so."

I kiss her cheek. "I say so."

She frowns a little and gets up. "I'm going to go do my homework." She tells me before going upstairs.

I smile when Monica walks into the room. "You look beautiful." She has on a black dress that's lace at the top and at the bottom. It goes to the top of her knees and she has on black high heels. Her hair is perfectly straight. She looks amazing. I love this woman.

I walk up to her, touch her waist and kiss her lips. Her arms come around my waist and we kiss again. We keep kissing and I back her up against the counter.

She reluctantly pulls away and looks into my eyes. "We need to get going. If we keep kissing like this, I am going to want to forget this date and bring you upstairs."

I smile. I am glad I still have the same effect on her. I let go of her and take her hand in mine. "Ready my love?"

She leans into me for a moment. "I am."

I take her to a restaurant on the beach. It is one of her favorites. We eat and stay there for a few hours. I love that Monica and I can spend hours together, just talking and the times flies by without either of us realizing it.

As we walk out, I take her on the pier.

"Where are we going?" She asks me.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it. "I just want to bring you over here for a little bit."

She smiles at me and I love it. I have always loved this woman's smile.

We stop walking and look over at the water. It's so nice and peaceful here at night. Monica wraps her arm around mine and leans her head against my shoulder.

"I love you."

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you too Mon."

I pull away from her and turn to her to face her. I rub her arms for a moment and hold her hands.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

She smiles and nods. "Multiple times. Thank you honey."

I kiss her forehead.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She can read me pretty well.

I take a deep breath. "Actually there is something."

"Ok." She looks nervous. She's probably is thinking the worst right now.

I move her hair from her face and hold her hand again. "Monica. I love you so much. And to this day, I still can't believe that you and I are together again. That you and I have this incredible daughter. She is amazing. I am so happy that you made me a father. And I can't wait for it to happen again so that way, I can at least be there through everything. Nothing could make me happier. Well I guess the thing that I am about to ask you, comes pretty close." Still holding onto her hand with one hand, I get down on one knee. "So what I am trying to ask you is, Will you marry me Mon?" With my free hand, I am holding out a ring in front of her.

Looking at her, I see tears filling her eyes.

Then she answers without any hesitation.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Chandler."

Smiling, I slip the ring on her finger. I stand up, hold her face in my hands and kiss her. She kisses back with such eagerness.

I pull back a little just to look in her eyes then go back to kissing her.

I am ready to spend the rest of my life with this amazing woman. Monica, me and Dakota. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
